The Adventures Of Etemon!
by MiscellaneousSoup
Summary: The only Digimon character that I officially know about! I am sorry for any OOC. Have an excellent day! Read and review, if you please!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the only Digimon that I fully know about and like. WOOOOOO! TIME FOR A STORY BASED ON A FRANCHISE THAT I DO NOT OWN! To get my inner 90's Kid (AT4W reference) going, "DUUUUDDESS! This guy is RADICAL!"**

Etemon danced around in his condo. "I can't wait for my concert! This is gonna ROCK! Hey, baby, I'm gonna sing and sing!"

Happily, he scoured his favorite Elvis records, throwing aside an Elvis plush toy. "_Hound Dog_? No, I sang it last week. _Blue Suede Shoes_? Too bouncy. _Always On My Mind_? Not good enough. Man, ah've been search for five and a half hours! How can I find the perfect song?"

Nearby, his elderly neighbor turned on _Saturday Night Live_. Miley Cyrus was the musical guest, and she was singing one of her new songs.

Etemon paced. "Darn these thin walls!" He started to pound on the wall, then stopped. "Hey...if I sing this Cyrus's song, I can get even more fans!"

After The Concert:

"BOO, YOU STINK!" A fan started to beat Etemon with his own microphone. People were rioting, looting, one concert-goer was even raiding the popcorn stand. Before one fan clocked Etemon with a nasty-looking hammer, he broke free and ran to the extra microphone.

"ELVIS TIME! That was just a joke, y'hear?" Instantly, the crowd started to cheer and metaphorically sing his praises.

**A/N: YAY! No Miley Cyruses were harmed in the making of this story, but only because I couldn't find any weapons. Also, could you tell that I like SNL? Finally, I actually did my research, by looking up Elvis songs! Tell me if you liked this! Based on the reaction, or maybe based on my opinion, I'll make more. Have an excellent day, everyone! :)**


	2. Politics

**A/N: I had an idea, and I decided to write it! I don't own anything. Read and review, if you please! Have an excellent day!**

Etemon stood at his podium, grinning like the rock star he was. Politics was the best choice for him. Singing can charm people into appreciating you, but being good at politics coupled with charming people can lead to world domination. Or, so he thought.

Meanwhile, his former underling, Kokatorimon, nervously stood by his podium, fidgeting with his various bruises and bandages. If you went through what he suffered through on that cruise ship, you would also look like a Looney Tunes villain.

Finally, our moderator, MetalKoromon, flitted throughout the crowd, whirring and buzzing with delight.

"Hello, friends." he declared. "Today is the start of the 2016 Presidential Debates. We have Etemon, for the "Rock 'N' Roll Party" and Kokatorimon, for the "Butt Monkey" Party. Etemon will go first."

Etemon cleared his throat and pulled out a bejeweled microphone. "Hey, everybody. I'm here to say that if you like music, then I will make music for you. In these trying times, we all need a bit of song to cheer us up. In fact, I brought a couple a tunes with me. WHO'S READY?"

Immediately, everyone squealed. Many election fans fainted, while others started to hyperventilate. By the looks of it, ten of them had already dropped dead from excitement. Poor MetalKoromon was having trouble with keeping everyone under control.

Etemon grinned. "A one and a two and a three…

_Oh, I am Etemon and for the next four years, I wanna help ya'_

_You see the NSA, with their spying gadgets_

_You see the economy with its troublesome numbers_

_You see the various skirmishes and wars going on!_

_Well, I have discovered the one and only key!_

_We need to put our hands together and BE. A. FAMILY!_"

Kokatorimon nearly voted for Etemon right then and there. He had to remain strong. He must overcome his bad luck. No more cactuses and explosion! NO MORE! Nervously, he waddled up to the podium, coughed up a cactus needle, and began to speak.

"Friends, that singing monkey is a buffoon. He is saying that singing and friendship will help our nation and the whole of Earth. That is naive. Do you really think that singing will help the poor souls in Syria? Will being a family help those in Virginia, with the water supply issues? We need to organize special programs in order to-" Someone threw a pie at him.

The crowd chanted as one. "WE WANT SINGING! WE WANT SINGING! WE WANT SINGING! BOW BEFORE THE HYPNOTIC SINGING!"

_Due to his hypnotising microphone, Etemon became the new president. Kokatorimon was hit by a truck. He now works as a shoe salesmen in Ohio. MetalKoromon became a Transformer. Everyone lived happily ever after._

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please note, this was not meant to politically offend anybody. I only mentioned some real word political issues, because I wanted to actually include something related to politics, to make this more credible.**


End file.
